The Dog Treat Jar
by Morning Dew
Summary: One Shot! If you need a good laugh, step into the Dog Treat Jar. One rainy day, while some relationships try to form, others are torn apart by the past. PuRE FLuFF!! PLEASE R/R!! Ya know ya wanna read!!!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in here, but I wish that I owned Jimmy, because then I would...never mind that. Anyways, I hope that no one sues me for any particular reason because I am too tired to even go to court and, well yea.  
  
A.N. You have been WaRnEd. This story is PuRe FluFF. There is no plot whatsoever. Actually, I wrote this for my friend who is OBSESSED with LnC. Maybe you should go read her stories which are far superior to mine. Her pen name is 'lncdaydreamer'. This one's for you, Natalie!  
  
The Dog Treat Jar  
  
Rain was pouring down haphazardly one night when Lucy was storming down the sidewalk that bordered Incubus Street with an infuriated expression plastered onto her face. The young woman suddenly slipped on the wet cement and fell backwards onto the ground with a violent thud.  
  
Lois had just been shopping at a nearby grocery store and as she started to get out of her dilapidated 1983 pick-up truck (her other car was currently repossessed) she caught sight of her sister and rushed to her younger sibling's aid. With a frown, she worriedly asked, "What happened? Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care!" Lucy snapped.  
  
Lois was about to say something when she felt a small rock hit her head. She instantly turned around to face her best friend, Clark Kent, who was standing upon the sidewalk, soaking wet. He obviously had been waiting for Lois' arrival yet had not the sense to bring with him an umbrella. He looked down at her with large, brown puppy eyes. "Lois," said he softly, "I should've used Preparation H."  
  
"You still feel itchy?" she asked in astonishment, and Clark nodded like a scorned child. It was not his fault he had contracted the renowned virus called by many as Chika Chika Munga Munga. It was not his fault that Chika Chika Munga Munga's only symptoms were clover shaped patches on the skin that caused major irritation. "Sorry about the rock, by the way. I was aiming for Lucy."  
  
Lucy gnarled her face in disgust and stuck her tongue out at him. The trio entered the warm interior of Lois' apartment, Lucy sadly sitting down on a couch. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois entered the kitchen, the latter lighting a candle and gazing into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Clark," she whispered, "you and I are like a raging fire longing to break free."  
  
"Should I call the fire department?" Clark asked worriedly.  
  
"No, let us become engulfed in the flames."  
  
"But what happens when the flames burn out?" They gasped as they stared at each other and in unison, exclaimed, "spontaneous combustion!"  
  
Lois turned away and crossed her arms. "I now think the fire is no good." Indeed, it was not. Too dangerous. Too risky. Too hot.  
  
Clark gave her a confused look. "You know, we used so many metaphors, I forgot what we were talking about."  
  
At that moment, Lucy threw a banana she had found inside her purse into the kitchen, laughing when it smacked the side of Clark's face. "Sorry," she mimicked, "I was aiming for the sink."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and grunted as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, Jimmy came bursting into the apartment wearing a toga and a little crown upon his head made of leaves. "Lucy, I want you back," he said in the most monotonous of tones that the others wondered whether he indeed wanted the girl back.  
  
Lucy cocked her head to one side and not a second passed before she said "okay", jumped into his arms and kissed him hard.  
  
"Hey everyone," Clark shouted from atop a coffee table where he was dancing like a fool, "Let's order some pizza."  
  
Jimmy grabbed the phone beside him, deposited a gold quarter, and dialed the number of a pizza parlor he loved to go to.  
  
"May I help you?" a soft voice asked on the other line.  
  
"Yea, let me get three pizzas and a bologna sandwich."  
  
"Jimmy, is that you?" was the pizza girl's reply.  
  
The young man stood up and his eyes went wide. "Lily!?" He could not believe this! He did not think she was still alive after a herd of elephants had taken over her forest cabin two years ago. This was too good to be true!  
  
"Jimmy, where have you been? I'm still waiting for your return!"  
  
"Wait ten more minutes," he said quickly, before slamming the phone back down on the receiver. Then, without warning, he tore off his toga and ran into the streets in the freezing rain only wearing gold satin boxers. Lucy stretched over to touch her toes as she stood in the doorway admiring Jimmy's backbone.  
  
A year later, Jimmy and Lily were happily married in Rosingdale Chapel. Lucy jumped off a cliff one day and flew all the way to Timbuktu to pursue her dream of being a zookeeper. Clark and Lois never did figure out what they should do about the fire, but they adopted a puppy named Spot two months after Jimmy's marriage in efforts to start their own marriage. Spot was an adorable Dalmatian and he loved to steal snacks from his Dog Treat Jar.  
  
Perry died at age 86, but he finally met the King in the paradise above, where blue suede shoes are made with feathers under the ankles. 


End file.
